This invention relates to game devices and provides a game apparatus using play pieces, such as marbles, and requiring manipulative skill and coordination to score effectively. There are many games of this general character but the apparatus of this invention is relatively inexpensive and easy to make, usable by players of varying ages and skill and may be played practically anywhere.
The apparatus includes a one-piece plastic base above which is mounted a central movable playing area such as a circular platform having a central hub for connection to a spring driven rotary motor and supporting a player operated motor spring winding knob. The platform has an outer annular region having spaced play piece receiving and retention positions onto which the play pieces are directed by the players from launching stations adjacent the outer edge of the platform. The positions are divided into distinct sub-areas each containing a number, such as three, of the positions. Play piece launching means, preferably one for each of two players, are located on the base at each launching station. Each launching means includes depressible control means enabling the pieces to be directed onto the platform while the latter is rotating and at a time when the player thinks the play piece will go into a particular retention position in a particular receiving and retention sub-area.